


Still to come

by doumekiss (Odd_Ellie)



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Dreams, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 17:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21165554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/doumekiss
Summary: Fen had become very good at identifying when she was dreaming or not.





	Still to come

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ainda por vir](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19407367) by [Odd_Ellie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie). 

Fen had become very good at identifying when she was dreaming or not. The little signs of unreality that had previously gone unnoticed now seem to scream at her.

For example just a short time ago she would have not seen anything unusual about her head being Margo's lap who in turn was stroking her hair both between the sheets of the royal bed, regardless of how unlikely such a scene would be in reality. After all Margo had touched her before, sometimes with surprising kindness, but not like this. As a friend and as a loyal subject but not as a lover. And more importantly Margo wasn't in Fillory anymore.

Now Fen knew it wasn't real and she could stop the dream at any moment. She could but she didn’t. Because seeing her again is a small blessing even in a dream.

"What's the matter babygirl?" the Margo in her dream asked.

"Nothing. Why aren't you wearing your crown?"

"Because I was deposed and banned, you should remember baby you were there"

"To me you are still High King"

"That's very sweet, but it's not really how it works darling."

Margo traced her lips with her fingertips before leaning down to kiss her.

Fen had a fair amount of prophetic dreams in recent months, all of them had been about Margo. She knew when she was dreaming but not if the dream was one of prophecy or a regular one. The elements indicated that it was just a normal dream born of longing, and a desire to have the only person she now thought of as King of Fillory again there with her.

But when Margo's lips touched hers for a second she allowed herself to have a little hope that the dream was a prelude to a reality yet to come.

And when Margo kissed her neck she stopped analyzing and focused on enjoying it.


End file.
